Alicia's Diary
by Rosie Sinistra
Summary: The diary of a girl who's mother forbids her to read the Harry Potter books... One of my earlier fics, but please read and review, and don't ban the books!


# Alicia's Diary

Dear Diary, 

Mum says that I can't read any more Harry Potter books! I read the first one, and it's wonderful, but then Mum read it, and she said it went against our beliefs, and that was that for her. What am I going to do? 

Alicia 

P.S. Mum gave me this diary in hopes that I would forget about the Harry Potter books, but she will not succeed. 

P.P.S. Mum also seems to be mad at me because my name is the same as one of the characters. 

Dear Diary, 

I've got the perfect plan. I'm going to write a play in secret about Harry Potter and the Sorcer's Stone. Then I'm going to show it to my teacher, Mrs. Piece, and ask her if we can perform the play. I just hope that she doesn't say we have to get our parent's permission first. 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

I finished writing the play and I showed it to Mrs. Piece. She said, " I'll look it over tonight, and tell you tomorrow." Mrs. Piece then asked which part I wanted. I told her Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, or Hermione Granger. She smiled and said, " You sure do think big." I didn't tell her about Mum, though. How I hope that she O.K.'s the play! 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

Mrs. Piece said yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! When she showed the play to the class and told them that I wrote it, they thanked me! Tryouts are tomorrow! 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

In tryouts today, I think that I did a pretty good job. I tried out for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Alicia Spinnet (just in case). I wonder what my part (or parts) will be. 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

I'm going to be Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!! If only I could tell Mum, but she'd probably eat me alive. Also, the girl who's playing Hermione (her name's Katie, and she seems really nice) is letting me read her second and third Harry Potter books in school! It seems life could never be better! 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

When I went to church today, the minister was going on about how the Harry Potter books are evil. Right in the middle of the service I said that I had to use the bathroom, but Mum just glared at me and hissed , " Stay in your seat!" Does she know about what I write in this diary? I'll have to find a better hiding place! 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

I finished Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! It's even more wonderful than the first book! Now I've started the third one, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Katie is so nice! I went over to her house today, and we talked and played games. I wish she was my sister. 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

Here's who's playing some of the people in our play: 

Harry Potter: Alicia Stephens (me!)   
Ron Weasly: Jake Groch   
Hermione Granger: Katie Bricker   
Hagrid: Andy Charles   
Dumbledore: Nick Dissiect 

There are more, but I don't have room on this page to fit them all! 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

I think Mum's been looking for this diary! Sometimes, there are little things out of place. I'm not worried though. I've got a great hiding spot. 

Alicia 

P. S. Rehearsals are going great! 

Dear Diary, 

My birthday's coming up, and I want to have a party (which is O.K. with Mum) and invite Katie, but what if she starts talking about the play? I could tell her the truth, and I think I will. I just had a thought. What am I going to do about my costume? 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

I told Katie the truth, and she was a little mad at me, but then I asked her to come to my party, and she said O.K., even though we couldn't talk about the play. She also said that she'd get my costume for me, if I told her what things I wanted. 

Like I said before, Katie is da bomb! 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

My party was a blast! Katie, Mum and I went to the zoo, and we spent the whole day there. We saw lions, and tigers, and bears. (Oh my!) We clapped as the playful dolphins leapt nearly as high as the sky. After that, we had a scrumptious picnic lunch, but with no ants. I'll never, ever, ever forget this day as long as I live! 

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

We rehearsed our play today, for the last time. Everyone was in their costumes, and we sounded great! Tomorrow is our performance for our parents. I asked Mum if she could come (though I didn't tell her my part) and she said yes! I also told her that my part was a suprise. I'm a little nervous, but I know my lines by heart, and I LOVE my costume, so I know I'll be fine!

Alicia 

Dear Diary, 

Today as you know, was my first performance. I smiled, and said all my lines perfectly, but the whole time, I didn't look in Mum's direction. If she had looked mad, I think I would have run off the stage. After the show, it was the end of the day, so we went home with our parents. I dreaded what Mum would say in the car, but, strangely, she was silent. Then, before I went upstairs to write in here, she said, " Alicia, who wrote that play?" 

I answered in a very feeble voice. " I did." 

Mum sighed. " I have a confession to make. I've been reading your diary." 

" I sort of thought so," I replied. 

" Also, I have a question for you, Alicia. Do you believe in witches and wizards?" 

My answer couldn't have been more true. "No, Mum, I don't believe in them any more than I believe that I'll grow wings." Mum sighed again. " I'm sorry. I've re-read the first book, and it really is good. I just didn't want you to believe in witches and wizards." 

I laughed and confessed, "I've read the next two books, Mum." Mum smiled and said, "So have I." 

Then we laughed, and I knew that today was truly perfect. 

Alicia 

### The End

Author's note: Yes, I KNOW it's pretty bad, but I wrote it for a school contest, and that was last year! Well, please don't flame me too bad... Review this and read and review my other stories, which are a little better. (Or so I think!) Well, I've got a bunch of other stories to type and HTML, so I'll say goodbye!


End file.
